Hope Chamberlain
2) (4, Flashback) * Danielle Rose Russell (3 4) (1; Vengeance) |first=* The Bond |last=* I Carry You With My Heart |episode count=* 11 }} Hope Clarice Chamberlain (née Blackwell) is a major recurring character of the first two seasons of , and a main character of the third and fourth seasons. Hope is a witch. Hope is the biological daughter of witches Graysin Blackwell and Julia Claire, adopted daughter of Christopher and Brooklyn Chamberlain, wife of Adam Chamberlain and the mother of twins Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. Hope is a member of the Blackwell Family and the Chamberlain Family. Hope's counterpart is from . Early History Hope Blackwell was born on December 25, 2008, to the powerful witches Graysin Blackwell and Julia Claire. Hope grew up with a single, controlling father, as her mother left the picture after Hope was born and was not seen again. Hope went to public school with a boy named Adam, whom she met at age 5, and for whom she developed romantic feelings. It was mentioned that she took piano lessons. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= In Evil In My Blood, Hope is only mentioned by Christopher. |-|Season Two= In The Bond, Christopher teaches Hope how to control her magic. She then becomes frustrated, which makes Christopher encourage her. He tells her she can do it, but she needs to concentrate. In Extraordinary Measures, In Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, |-|Season Three= In The Kindness of Strangers, In A Day Without You, Hope is taking Jessica and Jupiter to Los Angeles to meet her uncle in the 3 year flash forward. In The Tale of Two Wolves, |-|Season Four= In A World At Her Feet, In And Then There Were Two, In A Blast From the Past, In You Are Dear to My Heart, Hope sent Jake a letter, where she expresses her condolences about Charlotte's death. In When Blood Calls Blood, In Trial By Fire, In I Carry You With My Heart, Personality When she was a child, Hope was a very quite child, with an innocent persona. She loved to draw and paint. After being taken in by Christopher, she was provided with the kind of love and bond that her real father did not. She came to respect Christopher as a father and healer. Despite Hope's independent and strong-willed personality, she is a very kind and loving young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends. According to Elizabeth, Hope is extremely caring, loyal, protective and has a strong sense of what's morally right and just. Elizabeth said she;s kindest person in the family. Despite her past environment, Hope is a very caring and down-to-earth young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends. Powers and Abilities Hope possesses all the standard powers of a witch. Weaknesses Hope possesses all the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher was friends with Hope's father, Graysin, Graysin trusted Christopher with Hope. He saved her life multiple times and would do anything to protect her, He cares for her. According to Christopher, Hope doesn't need to fear him. They became friends while Graysin help Christopher captive. Their relationship really begins to develop when Christopher realized that Graysin had neglected Hope. He adopted Hope as one of his own children. They grew even closer when Hope's daughters were born. She came to respect Christopher as a father and healer. Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux Charlotte finds out from Jake that Christopher has an adoptive daughter, much to her shock. She then helps Jake find Hope so as to prevent Graysin from coming after them. Charlotte awakes after Hectate neutralizes himself and Jake to see Hope standing in front of her. When Christopher arrives, Charlotte is holding Hope's hand. After Hectate is destroyed by Jake, Charlotte says she's going to help Christopher raise Hope. Adam Chamberlain Hope went to public school with a boy named Adam, whom she met at age 5, and for whom she developed romantic feelings. Adam had revealed his true feelings for Hope in The Kindness of Strangers. They were married and had two girls together, whom they love dearly. Adam and Hope do struggle (as all married couples do). They love each other and fight to protect their daughters every day. Jacob Chamberlain Hope met Jake when she was just eight years old. As Hope grew, she hated Jake very much, but then after hearing his backstory from Christopher, she began to understand him a little better. Their relationship grew astronomically. They both loved each other, and worked to protect the twins. Hope saw Jake as her older brother. Appearances The Werewolf Diaries Season One * Evil in My Blood Season Two * The Bond * Extraordinary Measures * Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Season Three * The Kindness of Strangers * A Day Without You * The Tale of Two Wolves Season Four * A World At Her Feet * And Then There Were Two * When I Was Human (Credited only) * A Blast From the Past * You Are Dear to My Heart * When Blood Calls Blood * Trial By Fire * I Carry You With My Heart Vengeance Season One * Break the Rules Name * The name Hope is an English name, meaning one of the three Christian virtues (Faith, Hope and Charity).http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hope * The name Clarice is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Clarice is: Famous.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/clarice * Blackwell Name Meaning. English: habitational name from any of various places, for example in Cumbria, Derbyshire, County Durham, Warwickshire, and Worcestershire, named Blackwell, from Old English blæc 'black', 'dark' + wæll(a), well(a) 'spring', 'stream'. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Gallery References See Also }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Starring Category:Supporting Character Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Chamberlain Family Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:The Chamberlain Diaries Category:Blackwell Family Category:Los Angeles Category:Los Angeles Coven Category:Help Needed